Dis mon nom
by Deadlyfury
Summary: NEWTMAS - Depuis son arrivée au refuge, Thomas ne cesse de s'éloigner des autres. Tourmenté par ses regrets, la disparition de ses amis semblent lui faire bien plus de mal que prévu. En particulier un, dont la présence semble le hanter de temps en temps...


**Hello hello,**

 **De nouveau me revoilà avec... Une nouveauté. Évidemment DF est toujours en retard sur ses autres fics mais par contre elle se permet de publier sur un nouveau fandom. ^-^ Ouais. Je sais, pardonnez-moi.**

 **Mais je tenais particulièrement à écrire sur celui là et surtout sur le Newtmas et la mort de Newt.**

 **Je précise que je me suis inspirée du film et non des livres.**

 **Si vous voulez pimenter la chose, n'hésitez pas mettre à mettre les bons OST de The Death Cure !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **D.F.**

* * *

 _ **Dis mon nom**_

Le refuge offrait une fraicheur inattendue et nouvelle à tout ce que les blocards avaient pu vivre dans le labyrinthe. À présent, tant de choses pouvaient les séparer de ce véritable cauchemar : WICKED avait disparu et la communauté des immunisés, des survivants, s'était éloignée des condamnés pour vivre un bonheur certain qu'ils n'avaient pas connu depuis sûrement des années. Ou même jamais. Thomas avait la certitude que s'ils avaient gagné du temps tout ce serait passé autrement, et c'est même sûr : le remède que son propre sang portait en lui aurait pu changer la destinée du monde. Mais la destruction de WICKED avait tout gâché au point que le seul remède qui avait été transféré ne se comptait que dans une simple fiole ; cette fiole qu'il tenait actuellement entre ses mains et qu'il scrutait longuement le coeur serré.

Il y avait quelque chose de terrible dans cette fiole. Elle ne pouvait que rappeler tout ce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à finir. À accomplir. Il pensait que la culpabilité qui le rongeait disparaîtrait avec le temps mais pire, elle restait ancrée en lui et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en échapper. Chaque jour, il la contemplait. Là, face à la mer, face aux vagues éphémères et au ciel assombri et avide de toute couleur, qui n'évoquait rien d'autre pour Thomas que du regret et de la tristesse.

Debout, adossé contre un arbre, son regard se perdait plus loin vers l'haut-delà, vers l'infinité des étendues. Il était suffisamment loin de la communauté pour ne plus percevoir la voix des immunisés. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne souvent parce qu'il en avait besoin. Dès qu'il se perdait, leurs noms passaient dans sa tête.

 _Alby, Winston, Chuck… Teresa._

Et comme une boucle incertaine, il se répétait cela jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à la réalité. Bien-sûr, il arrivait à Brenda ou Minho de passer pour lui remonter le moral mais c'était cause perdu car en vérité il peinait à leur répondre chaque fois qu'ils avaient le courage de lui parler.

Surtout Minho. Ils ne parvenaient plus à rester ensemble sans ressentir le manque. Ils savaient inconsciemment même en s'efforçant de rester naturels, que quelque chose manquait à leur quotidien. Brenda avait essayé plusieurs fois :

« Thomas, il faut que tu restes avec nous. T'intégrer au sein de la communauté ne pourra que t'aider ! »

 _Je sais Brenda. Et j'aimerais pouvoir te regarder en face de nouveau et te faire sourire comme nous en avons rarement eu l'occasion. J'aimerais pouvoir revoir Minho et vivre avec lui ces moments perdus mais comment pouvais-je lui faire face sans me souvenir de… De lui._

Thomas ferma les yeux et ravala l'affreuse angoisse qui serrait sa poitrine et sa gorge comme une menace d'exécution. Il ne parvenait pas à surmonter ça. Il pleurait rarement et pourtant, la douleur était bien présente.

Il n'arrivait même plus à dire son nom alors qu'il y parvenait parfaitement les premiers jours. C'est comme si les éternels couloirs du labyrinthe s'étaient rouverts face à lui, prêts à se refermer sur son enveloppe et à le détruire complètement. Il était prisonnier de ses propres cauchemars.

 _Tommy._

Il avait fermé les yeux un court instant et pourtant, son visage lui était apparu aussi réel que s'il avait été en face de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois. C'était loin de l'être.

Mais là, c'était différent.

« Jolie vue, on ne s'en lasserait pas hein ?»

Une main s'était posée doucement sur son épaule et lui avait provoqué un léger frissonnement de surprise et de chaleur. Cette voix… Ce timbre chaleureux et doux à la fois. À moins qu'il ne devienne fou, ça lui paraissait carrément réel. C'est à peine s'il était parvenu à réagir, ses yeux ne quittaient toujours pas l'horizon, son teint devait être pâle et ses doigts serraient forts le remède comme s'ils pouvaient s'attendre à le briser en mille morceaux. Il était incapable de dire le moindre mot.

C'était impossible.

Cette voix le rendait fébrile et le paralysait de ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec les autres ? »

Il lui fallut un moment pour répondre. Il avait l'impression de devenir fou et pourtant tout ceci lui paraissait si réel. La main a glissé de son épaule. Ne souhaitant pas voir disparaître ce qui pouvait se montrer à lui, il se retourna. Deux yeux éternellement familiers le fixaient avec un sourire narquois que Thomas aurait remué ciel et terre pour revoir chaque seconde de sa vie.

« Oh pitié Tommy, ne fais pas cette tête là je te jure que c'est flippant. »

 _Newt._

Ses membres se mirent à trembler involontairement et presque instinctivement son regard se porta tout autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un le surprenne faire les grands yeux à son plus cher ami. Son attitude devait perturber Newt car il avait baissé son sacré sourire et son regard s'était froncé d'une inquiétude habituelle.

« Qu'attends-tu exactement ?

\- Quoi… ? »

Le chuchotement de Thomas était à peine audible mais il avait trop peur que sa voix se brise sous l'émotion s'il s'était mis à parler normalement.

« Le remède. Pourquoi l'as-tu toujours sur toi ?

\- Newt.. Pourquoi…

\- Hé ! C'est moi qui pose les questions. »

Il avait de nouveau sourit, son air d'enfant satisfait qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Il lui était impossible de le quitter des yeux non plus. À cet instant, Thomas se surprit à penser qu'il était incroyablement magnifique sous la mélancolie de la pluie. Sa personne s'opposait parfaitement à l'horizon obscur et déplorable.

« Tout le monde est désolé pour Teresa. »

Face au manque de réaction qu'il eut par la suite, son ami ajouta, désolant :

« Je sais qu'elle te manque. »

Bien-sûr que Teresa manquait à Thomas. Il avait toujours eu cette sensation d'avoir ce lien indestructible avec elle. Ce lien qui le rendait plus fort et qu'il l'attachait profondément à elle. Depuis, il sentait le vide, le néant de l'avoir perdu… Mais pourtant, cette douleur ne durait plus depuis un moment. Pour se rassurer, il se disait que quoiqu'il aurait pu se passer, la trahison de Teresa ne serait peut-être pas passer aux yeux des autres. Peut-être ne l'auraient-ils pas acceptée. Peut-être que si.

Mais c'était fait. Et depuis ces quelques jours, lorsqu'il observait son nom sur la pierre, aucune tristesse ne transperçait les artères de son coeur.

Et il ignorait pourquoi.

Mais une chose était sûr : il était en colère.

En colère et perdu.

Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il s'abattait sur son sort et se battait pour échapper à ses tourments et l'aura de son ami se permettait de débarquer comme un ange face à lui, son allure posée et ses cheveux châtains semblant de mêler les uns aux autres irrésistiblement. Toujours le même.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être réel.

« Sors de ma tête. » Dit Thomas simplement.

Il lui a alors tourné le dos et a continué à regarder les vagues mais cette fois-ci ses bras pendaient le long de son corps et sa main resserrait le remède entre ses doigts jusqu'à ce que ses jointures soient blanches.. Il voulait juste qu'il s'en aille.

« Alors comme ça ma présence te déplaît ? »

Newt avait dit cela sur un ton d'humour.

Mais pas lui.

« Sors de ma tête.

\- Thomas, c'est quoi le soucis. »

Sa mâchoire se contractait à mesure qu'il entendait chacun de ses mots entrer dans sa tête. Les syllabes résonnaient comme un écho dans ses oreilles. Ses doigts lui faisaient mal. Il ferma les yeux.

« SORS DE MA TÊTE NEWT. »

Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le visage de celui-ci était à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était comme si son image vacillait sous l'orage qui s'annonçait et que la pluie légère le rendait lucide et brillant.

 _Tu n'es.. Pas réel._

« Regarde-moi. »

Les yeux de Newt brillaient, comme si les paroles de Thomas étaient entrain de le blesser profondément. Mais le jeune homme refusait de le regarder. Son aura intensifiait la douleur qui se présentait chaque seconde un peu plus dans sa poitrine. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder sans _se souvenir_. Et c'était le plus terrible de tout, parce qu'il ne pouvait se remémorer un souvenir de lui heureux sans le revoir inerte dans ses bras.

Il secoua la tête face à lui, ses yeux se fermaient toujours et il serrait toujours les dents et les doigts en espérant que cela puisse calmer la tension qui régnait en lui. Mais c'était sûrement pire.

Pendant un instant il aurait pu croire qu'il avait disparu et qu'il avait compris mais lorsqu'il sentit soudainement ses doigts frêles sur son poignet comme s'il cherchait à lui faire lâcher prise, la décharge électrique que Thomas cru ressentir le fit reculer sèchement, surpris et surtout réticent de souffrir d'autant plus.

« NON ! TU ES MORT NEWT. TU N'ES PAS RÉEL. »

Il avait osé hurler cela en le regardant dans les yeux et il avait presque honte de lui montrer à quel point il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Mais il était si en colère… Si malade de n'avoir rien pu faire… Et les yeux de Newt continuaient de scruter sa personne.

 _Il laissait paraître tellement d'émotions… De tristesse et de désarroi… J'avais senti ses doigts sur ma peau comme si son enveloppe était faite de chair et de sang. J'étais parvenu à ressentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses phalanges._

 _Pourquoi…_

Mais le pire restait à venir car l'horreur se dessinait peu à peu sous ses yeux et il semblait pouvoir observer du sang sur le haut de Newt ce liquide rouge qui s'étalait sur son t-shirt jusqu'à ce que la tâche soit aussi grande que sa propre main. Thomas sentait que son cauchemar était entrain de devenir réel.

 _C'est comme si je t'avais tué… Tué..._

Il secoua la tête et se mit à gémir, prenant sa tête entre ses mains tandis que Newt le suivait doucement derrière en l'appelant comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde d'avoir du sang qui se répand sur soi.

« POURQUOI TU ME FAIS ÇA.

\- Tommy. »

Thomas ignorait pourquoi il s'en prenait à lui. Mais ce qu'il voyait le rendait fou. Il avait vu son ami mourir.. Dans ses bras, il s'était effondré. Il avait regardé longuement son corps défunt en ressentant une si vive douleur ; une douleur qui avait brisé une chose inexplicable en lui. Pourquoi ses pensées le faisaient halluciner sa personne ? Pourquoi était-il obligé de subir ? Il le voyait devenir presque un fondu face à lui mais pourtant, sa voix restait la même comme si cette vision n'était qu'une simple punition à son égard.

 _J'aurais pu te sauver… J'aurais pu te sauver…_

Et dans la pire des rages qui l'avait envahie jusque ici, Thomas balança son poing plusieurs fois de suite dans l'écorce d'un arbre qu'il sentait proche jusqu'à ce que sa main en saigne abondamment, les phalanges éclatées. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Il se sentait pris de vertiges, menaçant de s'évanouir d'un instant à l'autre.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à pleurer.

« NON. NON. NON. »

Et la chose qui le réveilla alors de cet excès fut sûrement la douceur par laquelle Newt prit sa nuque pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui. Leurs visages étaient si proches que Thomas pouvait détailler la moindre parcelle de sa peau et de ses iris brillants.

« Souviens toi de tout ce qu'on a vécu. On s'est battu pour que ces gens puissent enfin connaître la paix, et c'est aujourd'hui ce qu'ils ont l'occasion de s'offrir. Tu ne peux pas vivre dans la terreur constamment.. Tu dois lâcher prise. Me lâcher une bonne fois pour toute.. »

 _Alby. Winston. Chuck. Teresa …_

« N'est pas peur de dire mon nom Tommy. Sois sincère. »

Les yeux de Newt étaient remplis de larmes. Leurs fronts se posèrent l'un contre l'autre et comme envouté, Thomas attendait que ce moment dure jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne à son tour.

« Je n'ai pas réussis à vous sauver. Chuck.. Puis toi. Je vous ai laissé mourir.. Je me haïs pour ça. »

Une de ses mains ensanglantée rejoignit la nuque de Newt à son tour.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça Newt.. Ce couteau... J'allais te sauver. J'étais prêt à le faire.

\- Je t'ai dis qu'à partir du moment où tu t'étais enfoncé dans le labyrinthe j'étais prêt à te suivre n'importe où. Tu aurais pu courir infiniment jusqu'à l'autre bout du monde, je l'aurais fais aussi Tommy.. J'aurais donné ma vie pour toi. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. J'ai perdu tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Mes parents, ma sœur. Je n'avais plus rien. Je n'avais plus goût à la vie. Mais je m'accrochais parce que cette course je voulais la vivre avec Minho. Avec toi. Et je l'ai fais.

\- J'aurais pu te sauver. »

Les lèvres de Thomas tremblaient. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

« Quand bien même tu m'aurais injecté ce foutu remède, j'aurais vécu dans la haine et le regret de ne pas m'être jeté du haut de la Falaise.

\- Newt…

\- Merci pour tout Tommy. »

Son nez frôlait presque le sien. Thomas ne voyait plus que le fond de ses prunelles qu'il était incapable de quitter à présent. Même s'il sentait la douleur au plus profond de lui, pour rien au monde il ne souhaitait que ce moment se finisse.

Non, ça, jamais.

Il semblait s'écouler des secondes. Des minutes parmi lesquelles le bruit des vagues et de la pluie s'était estompé.

Et soudain, le visage de Newt s'était éclairci au point que les veines violacées qui étaient apparu légèrement disparaissent pour laisser place à sa bouille enchantée et son regard apaisé. Thomas sourit. Ses yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois et ils se décollèrent lentement, Newt passant son bras dans son dos pour venir regarder l'horizon avec lui. Seulement, Thomas avait les yeux baissés et regardait le sable à ses pieds il avait la sensation de ne plus faire partie d'une réalité actuelle. Il se concentrait seulement sur le bras de Newt autour de lui et il se susurrait secrètement dans la tête de ne plus jamais se réveiller si tout cela n'était qu'un rêve.

Car à ce moment, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

« Alby. »

La voix de Newt le tira de ses pensées et il releva la tête, tournant vers lui son regard curieux. Son ami ne cillait pas, regardant toujours la plage avec un sourire angélique qui lui ressemblait tant avant. Lorsque Thomas regarda à son tour l'horizon, il eut la soudaine envie de pousser un cri de surprise. Il se retint mais la douleur qui le parcourait ne fut que plus vive et il dut fortement expirer par la bouche pour retenir le spasme qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle de son corps.

Alby était là. Debout à quelques mètres de lui, dans la même tenue de blocard qu'il avait connu de lui. Il souriait sincèrement de reconnaissance et il semblait qu'il n'y ait que Thomas qui soit concerné par cela. Il sentait les yeux de Newt sur lui, comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

Et il savait exactement quoi.

« Alby. » Dit-il à son tour, la voix tremblante.

Il semblait que le sourire de celui-ci ce soit agrandit à ce moment. Newt remonta sa main jusqu'à l'omoplate de Thomas et resserra son emprise en soufflant alors plus bas :

« Winston. »

Il eut un silence difficile durant lequel Thomas déglutissait difficilement sa salive, il hésitait sincèrement à garder les yeux rivés sur la plage. Pourtant, d'une voix plus engagé, il énonça le nom de Winston comme une fierté. Et celui-ci apparut à son tour aux côtés d'Alby, plein de courage, une arme à feu dans la main… Surement cette même arme qui lui avait ôté la vie.

Thomas sentit ses mains tremblés si fort qu'il dut resserrer de nouveau le remède entre ses doigts. Il sentait que si ça continuait il allait l'exploser en mille morceau. Seulement, les phalanges de Newt entourèrent son poignet, touchant le dos de sa main ; le jeune garçon fixait toujours autant la mer mais des larmes légères se logeaient aux coins de ses yeux.

 _Ne le dis pas… Je t'en pris Newt, ne me force pas à regarder._

« Chuck. »

Quel que ce soit le genre d'esprit qu'était son ami actuellement, il semblait ressentir une véritable difficulté à dire ce nom. Il reniflait. Thomas se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux avant de secouer la tête frénétiquement.

 _Je ne peux pas regarder._

Mais il était fort. Il devait l'être. Des mois durants à se battre contre WICKED et à survivre dans le labyrinthe, la terre brûlée et au sein de la dernière ville et il voulait se dégonfler maintenant ? Non. Thomas refusait de rester sur un échec. Il devait vaincre ses dernières peurs. Faire définitivement ses adieux. Même si ça après cela, ça devait le blesser un long moment, il finirait par en guérir c'était certain.

Mais Chuck était son ami. Sûrement un des meilleurs qu'il avait pu avoir de toute sa misérable existence. Alors, il souffla son nom comme une prière, comme si chaque lettre démontrait toute la gratitude et l'amitié qu'il avait eu pour lui. Et il ouvrit les yeux.

Ses cheveux bouclés, son sourire et ses mimiques lui faisaient face à quelques mètre de là. Il en eut des tremblements excessifs. Il se mordit les lèvres et l'intérieur des joues pour s'efforcer de rester calme et de ne surtout pas craquer.

 _Alby. Winston. Chuck. Teresa._

La main douce et délicate de Teresa venait de se poser sur l'épaule de Chuck. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de dire son nom à voix haute que la fille qu'il avait sûrement aimé depuis sa plus tendre enfance apparaissait sous ses yeux. Thomas avait l'impression de faire face à son jugement dernier.

Mais le pire restait à venir, car il savait exactement ce qu'était la suite. Il n'aurait jamais pensé faire cela un jour mais il retourna sa main de façon a coincé celle de Newt dans la sienne comme pour le retenir. Mais il n'y avait plus besoin de mots.

Il eut un souffle. Un soupire. Quelques battements de cils. Et Thomas se sentit vide de toute parcelle de joie qui pouvait encore constituée son âme. Newt devait le sentir car brusquement, il se remit en face de lui et l'enlaça une dernière fois. Thomas ne bougeait pas ses bras étaient le long de son corps, ses yeux dans le vide, son teint livide.

« Ne regrette aucun de tes actes. Si nous sommes sortis de notre enfer c'est grâce à toi et… »

Thomas sentait Newt trembler contre lui comme s'il s'était mis à sangloter.

« J'aurais tellement souhaité te dire…

\- Ne dis rien.

\- Alors ne m'oublie pas.

\- Comment pourrais-je. »

 _Ne pars pas._

Ils se décollèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre et Thomas en profita pour venir y attraper la nuque de Newt. L'émotion qui se lisait était trop forte pour être décrite.

« Merci à toi d'avoir été mon ami... » Lui déclara t-il, repensant à la lettre de celui-ci.

Thomas se mordit la lèvre, luttant de toute ses forces contre la boule qui restait coincée dans sa gorge. Il croyait ne jamais réussir à le dire.

« … Newt. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci semblait prêt à dire quelque chose mais il se résilia et il recula de quelques pas, souriant. Thomas voulait le rattraper. Il voulait crier. Mais n'était-ce pas mieux de voir son meilleur ami partir en paix ?

« Tommy. »

Les yeux de Thomas rencontrèrent les siens une ultime fois. Il pensait qu'il dirait quelque chose mais à la place, Newt lui offrit un sourire. Un véritable sourire. Comme si la paix lui était accordée et qu'il se sentait bien. Derrière lui, les reflets de ses amis montraient la même chose. Ils étaient tous là, réunis.

 _Alby. Winston. Chuck. Teresa…_

 _Newt._

Et Thomas les vit disparaître comme des nuages de poussières. Comme des particules de cendre qui s'étaleraient sur le sable chaud.

Comme de simples fruits de son imagination.

Ils s'étaient envolés.

La chaleur de Newt n'était plus. Son aura s'était volatilisée.

Contre toute attente, Thomas en fut totalement brusqué. S'il savait que cette rencontre lui avait permise de faire la paix avec soi-même il n'avait pas la certitude que la douleur elle, s'en irait de sitôt.

Sous l'orage qui s'annonçait et le froid qui le tiraillait, il poussa un hurlement déchirant. Celui qui évoqua son affliction la plus profonde et son déchirement le plus terrible.

Il s'effondra sur le sol et la dernière chose qu'il put alors apercevoir derrière ses paupières closes fut le visage épanoui de son ami disparu.


End file.
